Words
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Talking can lead to many things. Hurt, Love, Drama, and more hurt. Shikamaru and Temari aren't good with the way they word things and seem to be saying the wrong words. The drama because of those stupid words. Rated T for language. Sequel to Notes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh fuck it! I decided to just rewrite the whole thing because my computer isn't going to work anytime soon…plus I didn't exactly like it the way I wrote it. So R&R and let me know what you think!**

* * *

He quickly dug through the old, dusty card board box. He passed through his 'memories' looking for a specific piece of paper. Passing by shogi pieces and other things from his past. He reached the bottom of the box and there laid the piece of paper, slightly faded, and grabbed it quickly. He shoved it into his pocket and ran downstairs grabbing his jacket.

When he finally reached the church he jumped out of the car and ran through the doors. He spotted Neji and Choji at the end of the isle and he hurriedly walked to them.

"Shikamaru where the hell have you been?" Neji, the usual calm ice cube, yelled into his face.

"Do you know how scary Temari is when she's pissed?" Choji yelled at him almost as loud as Neji. Shikamaru groaned.

"What a drag. She's going to kill me later." Choji rolled his eyes as Neji walked over to Tenten to tell her that Shikamaru had arrived. She nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Get ready to be a married man Nara." Neji whispered as he walked back to them and took his spot to Choji's right. Shikamaru stood next to Choji's left. Then music started and Shikamaru watched as Tenten and Sakura walked down the isle in matching bridesmaid's dresses. He looked past them to see Temari smiling at everyone around her. _Damn, she looks so beautiful. What did I get myself into? _Shikamaru inwardly groaned as she looked at him and glared, then started to smile again.

Temari had reached Shikamaru and turned to face him as the minister began the long and boring wedding ceremony. Temari continued to glare at him once in awhile. They said what the minister told them to say and then came the vows.

"The couple has written there own vows," the minister said as he handed them each their rings and stepped back. Shikamaru took out the piece of paper and opened it.

"Temari, I like you," he stated as he put the ring on her finger and smiled at her, "do you like me?" She smiled back at him at the memory of their little high school romance. She took the other ring and held his hand.

"I do." She placed the ring on his finger as she continued to stare deeply into his eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." Temari and Shikamaru continued to stare into each others eyes with a smile on their face. They stood like that for a few more minutes until the minister cleared his throat. "You may kiss the bride," he said a little more loudly to get their attention. They blushed and leaned into each other. When there lips touched they felt that instant spark that always was there when they kissed each other, even though they've kissed each other many times. It was always that way. After five years of dating and kissing you'd think that their love would die down, but they still look at each other like they just met. They pulled back and stared at each other again. Everyone around them applauded.

Shikamaru glanced around and looked to see who was there. He spotted his parents, his mom on the edge of tears, and his dad asleep. He saw Kiba and Hinata smiling up at the happy couple, while holding hands. Naruto was standing up and clapping loudly while smiling like a goofy idiot. He spotted Ino, surprisingly, and she looked like she was bored out of her mind. His eyes finally fell onto Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara actually had a small smile on his face, while Kankuro glared at him. _It's been five years Kankuro. Get over it._ He then spotted their daughter, Tsuki. Well technically she wasn't his daughter, but he still thought of her that way. He smiled, then turned back to Temari. He took her hand and guided her down the isle. They waved to everyone as they walked out of the doors and into the limo, that said just married! The limo pulled away and everyone went out of sight.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes for a second before he felt a terrible pain in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned. He opened an eye to see Temari half smirking, half glaring at him. "Why in the fucking world were you late to your own wedding you lazy ass?" she almost yelled at him. He pulled her closely to him and put his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder, lazily.

"I was looking for something." He pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to her. She took it and opened slowly. It was the same paper that she had written him five years ago, today. It was exactly five years since she met him and wrote him that note. They started there relationship on a note and it flourished to so much more.

"You're lucky that is a good excuse. Can you believe it's been five years since I met you?" She said jokingly to him as they continued to ride to their unknown destination. There friends had picked out their honeymoon spot and they were oblivious to where they were going.

"I can't believe we fell in love because of a troublesome note. I also can't believe that I could fall in love with an angry, beautiful, scary, troublesome woman." He kissed her forehead as she playfully slapped his arm.

"You're such a annoying, hot, smart, lazy ass, but I love that about you." She leaned into him, but fell over onto his lap as the car came to a sudden stop. She looked up at him and he smirked down at her. The limo driver opened the door and poked his head in.

"We're here." He went out and to the trunk to get their bags, that their generous friends packed for them, so they wouldn't know where they were going. Temari sat up and Shikamaru got out. He put his hand out to help Temari out of the car. She took it and looked around.

"The airport?" She turned to the driver who was holding their bags.

"This is just a stop. You two are going to fly to somewhere and there will be someone waiting for you to take you to your hotel. Here are you're tickets," he handed them two plane tickets. They looked at them.

"Las Vegas?" Temari stated shocked. She looked up to Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "We're going to Las Vegas for our honeymoon?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Have a happy honeymoon." The driver said as he handed them theirs bags and got into the car. He drove off leaving the two love-birds standing there staring at their tickets in shock.

"Let's hurry up so we don't miss our flight." Shikamaru stated as he led Temari through the crowded airport.

* * *

**A/N: Welll? What do you think? Yeah ik that's not how vows go, but it's needed for the story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was long, but when they finally landed they found the person waiting for them. They were holding a sign that said 'Shikamaru, Temari'. Shikamaru and Temari walked over to the man. He took their luggage and started walking away. Temari quickly followed him, dragging Shikamaru with her. The man brought them to a limo and they got in a relaxed.

"I wonder what our hotel will look like." Temari happily thought. She started to zone out with the thoughts of their honeymoon. Shikamaru sighed and laid back into the seat and closed his eyes. "Shikamaru?" He opened one eye to look at the troublesome woman.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do once we get to the hotel?" She gave him a seductive smile and he lazily returned.

"Sleep." He laid back into the seat again and closed his eyes. He didn't open them until he felt pain in his stomach. "What was that for?" Temari had her fist in his stomach. She was glaring at him.

"You're such a lazy ass!" She yelled in his ear. He winced. "Can't you think of anything besides sleep? I can't believe I even married you!" She turned away from him and glared at nothing in particular. Shikamaru put an arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

"Well what do you want to do woman?" She looked back at him and shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled in closely to him. He laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. _This is going to be a long week. So troublesome. _They felt the car come to a stop and the limo driver opened the door for them.

"Let's go Mrs. Nara." Shikamaru got out of the limo and waited for his wife. When Temari got out she took in her surroundings. They were outside of the finest hotel in Las Vegas. It was at least twenty stories high and the lobby was beautiful. There was a huge casino to the right of the lobby and elevators to the left.

"Wow!" Temari muttered in complete shock. The driver handed them their bags and room key. They were on the top floor.

"What a drag."

"Be quiet Shika. Let's go to our room." Temari started dragging Shikamaru by his wrist and he was dragging the luggage behind him. Temari excitedly pressed the button for the elevator. A second later it was there and Temari once again dragged Shikamaru. He pushed the button for the twentieth floor and dropped the luggage with a groan. "Oh Shika." He looked at her. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes troublesome woman." He raised and eyebrow. She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Shikamaru smirked at her and leaned down and kissed her passionately. They continued to kiss until the elevator door opened on their floor. Shikamaru pulled back and grabbed the luggage. He guided Temari down the hallway to their room. He opened it and let Temari go in first.

"Oh my gosh!" Temari stopped walking when she saw the room. Right when you walk in there is a small hallway that leads to a giant kitchen, a living room, and then the master honeymoon bedroom. In the bedroom there was a giant flat screen t.v. and a giant mahogany canopy bed. "It's beautiful." She turned around to see Shikamaru staring at her and not taking in their setting.

"Not as beautiful as you." Temari smiled and walked over to him. She took his hand and started dragging him to the couch. Temari laid down on the couch pulling Shikamaru on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He stopped kissing to stare at her. "Why don't we move to the bed?" He stood up and picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to the bed. You know what happens next.

* * *

An hour later Shikamaru was snoring loudly and Temari was flipping through channels. She finally decided on one and laid back to enjoy it. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up from the side table. "Hello?"

"Hey Tema. Sorry to call you on your honeymoon, but Tsuki just wanted to tell you goodnight. She won't go to bed otherwise." said the person on the other line hastily.

"It's okay Tenten. I wanted to talk to her too." Temari smiled and waited for Tenten to give the phone to Tsuki.

"Mommy!" Temari had to move the phone from her ear as her loud daughter yelled into the phone. "Goodnight Mommy!" She quieted down a little. _Tenten must have told her she was too loud. _Temari smiled even wider.

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." She said quickly. "Can I talk to Daddy? I want to tell him goodnight." Temari looked over at her lazy husband. She sighed and poked him in the chest. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Temari poked him even harder and he slowly opened his eyes. Temari gave him the phone and he looked at it quizzically.

"It's Tsuki." Temari explained.

He nodded and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He moved the receiver away from him and winced.

"HI DADDY!" Temari giggled and he just glared at her. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Hello sweetie." Shikamaru smiled as Tsuki started talking his ear off.

"I miss you Daddy! Tenten is pretty fun, but Neji is boring." Shikamaru snorted at her comment. "When are you and Mommy coming back?"

"I miss you too darling. We'll be coming back soon I promise." He looked at Temari. She stuck out her hand and he gave her the phone.

"Hey Tsuki, put Tenten on the phone." Temari laid back down on the pillows and waited for Tenten.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tenten. I just want to thank you again for taking care of Tsuki for us while we're gone."

"No problem. I have to go." Temari smirked.

"Tell Neji hi for me." The other line cut off. Temari turned to Shikamaru. "Maybe we should've left Tsuki with Sakura." Shikamaru smiled.

"I just hope they put Tsuki to bed before they do stuff." Temari and Shikamaru started laughing hard. All of a sudden Shikamaru stopped laughing and looked in Temari's eyes. "Remember our first party?"

Temari raised and eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was just thinking how we teased each other." He gave her a playful seductive smile and placed his hand on hers. "We went back and forth, then you got pissed because I was staring at your boobs."

"And I thought you were like the other guys," she smirked at him, "now I know you defiantly aren't. I had a lot of fun with you that night." She squeezed his hand and tried not to yawn, but it was inevitable. "Speaking of night, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." She kissed his cheek and slid under the covers. "I love you."

He laid back and pulled the covers up. "You know that I lo-" He didn't finish the sentence and closed is eyes as if he was asleep. Temari glared at him as she poked his stomach. He opened is eyes and looked at her. "What was that for?"

"What were you going to say? Why didn't you finish?" Shikamaru sighed and decided to tell her.

"I was going to say," he pulled her in closely and looked deep into her eyes, "that I love _you_." Temari smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him remembering that day when he finally admitted his love for her. Before that she almost beat him up because she thought he had kissed Ino.

"Night." and with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: Review.**

**Okay I have a question for everyone. It's not related to the story, but I keep thinking about it because of the story. If you were raped and you found out you got pregnant would you keep the baby or get an abortion.**

**The reason behind this is because all my friends, even though they don't believe in abortion, says they would get one because they would be reminded of it everyday. I don't believe in abortion, even if I got pregnant because I was raped. Let me know what you think. I'm just curious. Lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

One week later:

Temari and Shikamaru were in Konoha on their way to pick up Tsuki from Tenten's house. They spent the whole week hitting the casinos and bars. Now they were glad to be back. "What a great week. I would've liked to stay longer, but I miss Tsuki." Temari explained while staring out the car window. Shikamaru nodded in agreement as he paid attention to the street.

"It was okay." Shikamaru muttered gripping the wheel tighter.

"What do you mean?" She didn't turn to look at him. She kept her gaze on the images rushing past her. "I didn't like how that guy talked to you." Shikamaru gripped the wheel even tighter, making his knuckles turn white. Temari put a hand on his shoulder, thinking about what happened that night at the bar.

**Flashback:  
**_The happy couple walked into the club. Temari dragged Shikamaru to the dance floor, but once she realized he wasn't going to dance she stormed off to the bar. She ordered a strawberry daiquiri. Temari tapped the bar impatiently. She felt someone put their arms around her waist. "Hey sweetie." Temari turned around to see a drunken idiot staring at her._

"_Leave me alone." She pushed him away and turned back to the bar. He sat next to he and put his arm around her shoulders._

"_Don't be like that baby. You want to dance?" Temari stood up and glared down at the man._

"_No I don't. Go away before I kick your ass." The drunken man just smiled at her and rubbed her ass. "That's it!" Before she could slap him someone grabbed her wrist and stopped her._

"_Temari calm down." Shikamaru tried to soothe her. She could tell he was pissed too. He turned his attention to the man who was just staring at them. "Leave now." Shikamaru's voice had a little bit of a dangerous tone in it, but the idiot took no hint._

"_I'm just looking for a nice time!" He slapped Temari's butt when he said that. Shikamaru gripped Temari's wrist tighter and glared at the man._

"_Shika?" Temari whispered quietly. She had never seen him so pissed. Shikamaru let go of her wrist and brought up his fist. Before Temari could stop him, Shikamaru punched the man, sending him flying across the room. After that Temari and Shikamaru went back to the hotel and didn't talk to each other the whole night.  
_**End Flashback.**

_That was last night. _thought Temari. She looked back at Shikamaru and smiled. "You know?" He glanced at her real quick. "It was kind of like when Ino would hit on you then I would hit her." Temari gave a little laugh, but Shikamaru didn't bother. Temari groaned. "Lighten up Shikamaru! It doesn't even matter."

"Hn."

"Okay don't be a Neji." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her comment. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he loosened his grip. "The past is the past. You can't change it." He sighed and gave her a lazy smile.

"Yeah you're right." He pulled into Tenten's driveway and got out. Temari followed him and didn't even bother to knock on the door. She walked right in and into the living room to find Tsuki playing with Neji's hair. It looked like she was braiding it, but it was just a tangled mess. Shikamaru cleared his throat and both Neji and Tsuki looked at him. When Neji turned toward them Temari let out a giggle at his expression. He was annoyed. Tsuki ran over to Shikamaru and hugged his legs.

"Daddy!" He picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"What about Mommy?" Temari asked jokingly. Tsuki turned towards her and reached for her. Shikamaru passed her to Temari who gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back! Can we go home now?" Tsuki stared up at her with her big blue eyes. They were blue with a green starburst in the middle. Temari sighed and look at Shikamaru.

"Okay lets go." Shikamaru said with defeat. He knew he couldn't resist her pleads. Temari turned back to the smiling four year old. Tsuki ran past them and towards the front.

"You go put her in the car. I have to tell Tenten bye." Temari told Shikamaru. She walked past the grumpy Neji and into the bedroom where she knew her best friend was watching t.v. "Hey." Tenten turned around and smiled as she saw her.

"Hey." She ran over and hugged Temari. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah thanks." Tenten stepped back and looked at Temari. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tenten looked away.

"Well you see, since you just got back we wanted to have a girls night out and go to a club. It's been a while since we hung out since the plans for the wedding started. Plus you didn't even have a bachelorette party." She looked back at Temari.

"Whose we?" Temari looked at her curiously with her hands on her hips.

"Well you know you of course, me, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino…" She said quietly not meeting Temari's eyes. Temari glared at her.

"Ino? Why Ino?"

"Just get along with her for once. Be nice okay? It was Sakura's idea and she invited Ino. We're going to go and have fun and not punch Ino in the nose okay?" They both laughed at the memory and Temari groaned/sighed.

"Fine. For Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow then." Temari waved to her friend as she walked out of the room. "Bye Neji." He rolled his eyes and was trying to fix his messy hair. Temari giggled. _Tomorrow is going to suck._

**A/N: ? Review!**

**Sorry it's so short. Will update A.S.A.P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Ino bashing time! The conversation between the two is soo funny! Enjoy! Warning there is Ino bashing and cussing!**

* * *

Temari walked into the club and sighed. _Let's just get this over with. _She spotted her friends sitting at a booth in the corner. She slowly walked over to them. When she reached them everyone looked up. "Hey guys." Sakura jumped up and tackled her in a hug.

"Tema! I'm so glad you're back. How was it? Tell me everything that happened and I mean _everything._" She had a little mischievous smile on her face. Tenten put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Now now Sakura. Don't ask her too many questions." She looked at Temari and smiled with the same smile Sakura had on. "But you do have to tell us everything."

"Fine. Let me have a few drinks first." They nodded and allowed Temari to sit down.

"I'll go get the drinks." Tenten walked off to the bar. Hinata smiled at Temari.

"Hey Tema!"

"Hey Hinata. How's it going?" Hinata shrugged.

"It's okay. After your wedding Kiba started talking about weddings. It was so w-weird!" Hinata sort of blushed. Whenever she was around Temari and Sakura she didn't stutter that much. Temari giggled.

"That is weird. I'm glad. It's time you two finally tied the knot anyways. So when's the wedding?" Hinata practically fainted.

"It t-took you and S-Shika a while to get m-married." Hinata started stuttering again.

"Yeah that's true. There was just too much getting in the way…" Temari drifted off as she glanced at Ino. "But now we're finally married and I could never be happier!" Temari smiled.

"So? Details of the honeymoon!" Sakura finally cut into their conversation. Temari groaned.

"Well we got to Vegas and went to our fabulous hotel. When I got into the room I said it was beautiful and Shikamaru wasn't even checking it out. He said it wasn't as beautiful as me." Hinata and Sakura awed. Temari sort of blushed. "Well then. Uh. You know." It sort of came out as a question. Sakura eyed her evilly.

"No I don't know. Fill me in!" Sakura said innocently. Hinata was blushing a little bit, but she was just as eager to hear.

"Yes you do! It's obvious. They had sex." Ino said grumpily. She was the only one not wanting to hear about their night.

"I know, but I want Temari to tell us." Sakura turned back to Temari with eager eyes.

"Okay. Well we started making out then he carried me to the bed and we did it." Temari shrugged as if it was nothing, but on the inside she was blushing like crazy.

"Details! Was he good?" Temari stared at her with shock while Ino's eyes practically popped out of her head. Sakura looked at them confused. "What? It's an innocent question. If you want to know Naruto is-"

"No thanks." Temari put her hand in front of Sakura's face. She smiled. "Fine. You wouldn't think so, but he was actually very good. He he is so lazy, but not in bed." Temari stated. Sakura smiled at her and Hinata just looked at her with a small blush. _She must not like talking about this stuff. _

"What did I miss?" Tenten said walking up with the drinks. Sakura took one.

"You're too late. Temari already talked about it. Well the first night…" She zoned out as she looked back at Temari who just looked away.

"It's okay. It's obvious they had sex. It's the first night of the honeymoon. I want to know how the rest of the week went." Tenten said as she passed out everyone's drink and sat down beside Temari.

"It was fine. The week went great except for the last day. We were at a club and this guy slapped my ass." Everyone gasped, excluding Ino who wasn't really caring. "Then Shikamaru punched him and he didn't talk the whole night. He was totally jealous. I tried to cheer him up the car ride home. I told him it was like when Ino would hit on him and I would punch her." Temari laughed forgetting that Ino was sitting next to her.

"That sucks." Sakura said quietly. After that there was a long silence. Temari couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry Ino." Ino rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. You were just talking about the past."

"No I meant for punching you long ago." Temari said it quietly. She still didn't like Ino, but she couldn't stand the tension.

"Like I said it's okay. The past is the past." Temari nodded.

"Let's go dance." Tenten said as she dragged Hinata and Sakura.

"Y'all can I'm going to sit here." Ino said. Temari nodded and agreed with her.

"Yeah. I don't feel like dancing." The girls just shrugged and walked off to the dance floor. "So? How have you been?" Temari said taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay."

"You been dating anyone?"

"No."

"Why are you only giving one word answers?"

"Because."

Temari sighed and took another sip of her drink. _At least I can say I tried. _Ino reached over the table to grab something and accidentally knocked over a drink. It spilled all over Temari. "Oops. Sorry." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry my ass!" Temari yelled at her.

Ino smirked. "Yeah you do have a sorry ass!" Temari gasped in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that you bitch." Temari yelled again.

"I'm the bitch? Well at least I'm not a whore!" Ino glared at her.

"Whore? You're such a slut." Temari furiously wiped off the drink on her shirt, her white shirt!

"I'm a slut? Yeah right Whore!" Ino yelled.

"Slut!" Temari yelled back.

"Dip shit!"

"Piece of shit."

"Skank!"

"Bitch!"

"Boyfriend Stealer!"

"Delusional Ugly Bitch!"

"I'm not ugly! You're ugly." Ino said shocked.

"At least I'm not a blonde bimbo who thinks she's all that and that she can get whatever guy she wants, but truth is no one likes her because she is an ugly slut and she'll never fall in love!" Temari said in triumph. Ino gasped and there were tears on the edge of falling. Temari smirked at her. She grabbed her purse, stood up, and ran away crying. "Serves that bitch right." Temari said in victory. She took another sip of her drink as the girls came back.

"Where's Ino?" Hinata asked curiously. She looked at Temari with a disappointed look on her face.

"She ran away crying because she learned the truth."

"And that is?" Tenten asked as she sat down next to Temari.

"She's ugly and no one will ever love her." Everyone gasped and then glared at Temari. "What?" Sakura shook her head in disapproval.

"Temari that's low. You were lower than Ino." Tenten said. _What? They're all taking her side? _

"I see how it is. Fine!" Everyone stared at Temari who continued to babble on. "If you want to take her side then I don't want to be here anymore. Have a good night." Temari grabbed her purse, waved to them and stomped out of there. _What a wonderful girl's night out. _Temari thought as she drove home.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? Also let me know if it's a little rushed because I feel like I'm rushing it a little...just let me know if I am! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Temari's P.O.V.

I woke up with a groan. The sun from the window was right in my eyes so I rolled over to the other side. That didn't help my headache. I tried to move, but my head hurt with the attempt. I groaned and shut my eyes. My hand flew to my head in an attempt to stop the pain, but to no avail. Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see the brown ones I loved so much staring at me with care. I smiled as his face flooded my mind, making me forget my headache. "Good morning." I said as I sat up and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" That's what he had to say? I sat back and stared at him.

"Yeah why?" He shrugged.

"I thought you'd have a bad hangover. You didn't look too good when you came home last night." He looked at me as if he cared.

"Thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear. 'You didn't look to good.'" I tried to mock his lazy tone, but it came out a little whiny. I was never good at mimicking people. I laid down with a groan. Great the damn headache was back. Stupid Shikamaru.

"I meant you looked upset." I looked at him and smiled. He was looking at his hands.

"Oh." I sat up and continued to look at him. He finally looked into my eyes and my heart fluttered. Damn I sound like a school girl, ugh.

"What happened last night?"

"It's such a pain. I'll tell you later when my damn hangover isn't so bad." He nodded and looked as if he had something else to say. "Is that all?"

"No." I looked at him waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "Your brothers are downstairs." My eyes widened. I hit him on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well you just woke up and all." I rolled my eyes and got up. I realized I was still wearing the same thing I wore that night. I sighed and changed into some comfy shorts and a tank top. I walked to the door and turned back to Shikamaru.

"Aren't you coming?" As if to answer my question he laid on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"I was told that I wasn't needed downstairs. It sounded more like unwanted, but I don't care." I turned back to the hallway and back to Shikamaru.

"I'm going to have to kick Kankuro's ass." Shikamaru smirked as I turned around. I walked down the hallway and stairs. I assumed they would be in the living room so I walked in there and they were in fact sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hi Gaara." I said cheerfully as I walked up to them. "Kankuro." I said with a bored, uncaring tone.

"What's with you Temari?" Kankuro asked dumbly. Man he could be such and idiot. I sat in the chair across from them and just looked at Kankuro.

"Nothing, just that you're being an ass." I glared at Kankuro and then turned to Gaara and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I was directing the question to Gaara.

"Wanted to say hi. We haven't seen you since the wedding." Gaara said with no expression on his face. It was almost a shock to see him smiling at the wedding. I nodded, but before I could reply a voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Uncie Gaara!" Tsuki exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Gaara's lap giving him a big hug.

"Hello Tsuki." He said sweetly. He always acts so out of character when he's near Tsuki, as if he wants her to always be happy. I sighed. Tsuki let go of Gaara and jumped into Kankuro's lap. "Uncie Kano!" She could never pronounce his name and thus gave him a nickname.

"Hi." She hugged him and he hugged her back, but you could tell he was still pissed at me. I didn't care.

"Tsuki go play with Daddy while I talk with Gaara." She nodded and ran back upstairs. "How have you-" Before I could finish someone else interrupted me. What's with people interrupting me today?

"Sorry." I stared at Kankuro in disbelief. My eyes even widened. He was apologizing? That was weird.

"For what? Being an ass to your sister's husband? It was five years ago get over it Kankuro." I sighed. Ever since that day Kankuro has always hated Shikamaru. He thinks it's his fault that I got raped. I sighed again.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. I'm over it now." I looked into Kankuro's eyes. They were filled with sorrow and apology.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're finally over-" I was interrupted again.

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled as he walked down the stairs holding a squirming four year old. "She won't calm down! She wants to see her uncles." Tsuki continued to squirm as he walked into the living room. Once she saw Gaara and Kankuro she struggled even more. Shikamaru set her down and she ran and planted herself between the two. Shikamaru sighed and turned around to leave.

"Wait Shika! Come sit down." I patted the spot next to me as he turned around. He shrugged and walked over to me and sat down. I turned my attention to Gaara and Kankuro and they looked like they had more to say. "What's up?"

"You know. The sky and all." Kankuro's sarcastic remark rang through my head. I hated when people said that.

"Shut up idiot. I meant what else do you have to say?" I looked at Kankuro, but he avoided my eyes.

"Well. I. Uh. Wanted to, uh. Tell you. That, uh. Well." I glared at him.

"Spit it out!"

"Ok. Don't be mad or anything, but I wanted to let you know I have a girlfriend." My jaw dropped.

"Why would I be mad? That's great." I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Who is the lucky lady?" I backed up awaiting an answer.

"Now don't be mad." There he goes with that crap again. "She's from Konoha. She's pretty and blonde." Blonde? I wonder who it could be. "It's Ino." Okay I'm sure my draw hit the floor this time.

"INO? Why would you date that blonde whore?" I started yelling at him. Why Ino of all people? "She's such a fucking slut. Why her? Why would you date such a fucking bi-"

"Temari!" Everyone yelled at me. Gaara because he was pointing that Tsuki was sitting there while I was cussing, Shikamaru because he felt like he had to interrupt me, and Kankuro because he was sticking up for that blonde bimbo.

"I know you don't like her, but I do. Get over it! Also stop calling her names. You really hurt her last night." I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. It was now a role reversal. Kankuro hated Shikamaru, my husband, and now I hate Ino, his girlfriend. Ironic kind of.

"Whatever." I walked over to Gaara and gave him a hug. "It was nice seeing you. Visit anytime _you _want." I put emphasis on the you. I left the living room and stomped upstairs. I quickly shut my door and went into the bathroom to take a soothing bath so I could soothe my headache and my anger.

I turned the bath on and got in. When the waster got up to my chin I turned it off and sank into the hot, soothing water. I watched the steam swirl around me, and my anger calmed down. I still had the headache, but at least I wasn't angry anymore. I closed my eyes and listened to the drip of the water. "Temari?" I looked up to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway. I closed my eyes and sank deeper into the water.

I opened one eye to see Shikamaru walk over and sit on the edge of the tub. He stared up at the ceiling and placed his hands in his thinking habit. I stared at him for a while, he didn't say anything. I finally got tired of the silence. "Are you going to say anything?" I mumbled. He looked at me and just shrugged.

"You know I'm not good with words." I rolled my eyes and just laid back against the edge of the bath tub. The silence hung around us as I tried to relax, but I couldn't because of the silence.

"Say something!" I pleaded not opening my eyes to look at him.

"What do you want me to say? You should accept that Kankuro and Ino are dating? That you should not fight with Ino anymore? I don't feel like saying that because I don't believe them." I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and stared back up at the ceiling.

"I don't like the idea of Kankuro and Ino, so by telling you to accept them is me being hypocritical. Also I don't care whether you fight with Ino or not." He sighed again and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I see what you mean." I groaned. He's such a freaking genius. Somehow his words seemed to cheer me up a little bit, and I invited the silence. We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity. Then there was a loud noise downstairs, causing me to get startled and sit up. I guess Shikamaru was shocked by it too because he lost his balance and fell into the water. That surprised me even more. "Are you okay Shika?" I tried to suppress a giggle.

He sat up out of the water and took a deep breath. "Yeah I just swallowed some water." He looked down at his closed and groaned. "Damn it." I couldn't help, but laugh. "This isn't funny." He glared at me.

"Yes it is. That's why I'm laughing." He continued to glare at me while I continued to laugh at him. He rolled his eyes and started to get out. "Wait!" He looked at me. "You're get the floor wet." He sat back down and laid his head on the tub.

"I don't care about the floor getting wet." He closed his eyes and laid there not moving.

"Well I do." I stood up and glared down at him. He looked up at me with a I-don't-care-about-the-damn-floor look. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I dried off as much as I could and stepped out of the tub. He looked at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I groaned. He's such an idiot sometimes. I reached over and unplugged the bathtub, watching as the water went down the drain. He was laying lazily in the tub.

"Take off your wet clothes and leave them in the tub." I called as I left the bathroom to change. I could hear him groan as I opened my closet and got dressed. _What a fantastic morning! Such a great way to start a hangover. _I mentally rolled my eyes as I got dressed. Something told me it was going to be a long day.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey. Well school is starting soon...tomorrow to be exact. I'm running out of ideas for this and I don't have too much time because of school. If you have any ideas for the fic let me know. I could use all the help I can get. Also I won't reply as frequently because of stupid school. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Peace**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School started and it gets harder to find time to get on and write. Plus I'm having a writer's block and my writing is all crappy. So if the story sucks let me know because I already know it is. R&R**

* * *

"Oh my." I ran back into the bathroom and straight to the toilet. I emptied my stomach. A warm hand rubbed my back as I continued to throw up into the bowl.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I leaned against the wall near the toilet. I glared at him.

"I just puked into the damn toilet. Do I look okay?" He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "Do you think it was the alcohol from last night?" I asked as I leaned closer to the toilet, getting that sickening feeling.

"It's mostly out of your system now so I doubt it. Maybe a stomach virus." He sat near me and put a comforting hand on my knee. I started heaving and could feel that gross stomach acid coming up. This sucks! "I'll be right back." I looked at him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for being there for me." I sarcastically said before I emptied my stomach once again. I sighed and leaned against the wall for support. "First a hangover then a stomach virus. I knew this day was going to be something." I muttered to myself. The taste in my mouth didn't go away and I almost started to throw up again because of it. I closed my eyes and tried to get my mind off of my sickening feeling.

"Temari!" Someone exclaimed from the doorway. I opened my eyes to see Kankuro and Gaara standing there. I closed my eyes again and tried to ignore them.

"Temari are you okay?" Gaara said quietly. I felt someone's presence beside mine and I assumed it was Gaara or Shikamaru. My body relaxed when that person pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I opened my eyes when Kankuro spoke. He was holding me into a tight hug. I sighed and laid on his shoulder. Shikamaru walked up to me and gave me a cup of water. I took a gulp and the taste still lingered in my mouth and throat, but it wasn't as bad.

I stood up and walked into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Kankuro and Shikamaru sat by the side of the bed while Gaara remained at the doorway.

"What if your pregnant?" Everyone turned to look at Gaara. He wasn't showing any expression or emotion. He had said it with ease.

"I can't be pregnant."

"But Temari we did-" Shikamaru started.

"I'm NOT pregnant!" I interrupted him before he could say that stuff in front of my brothers. Too embarrassing. I slowly stood up and looked at everyone. "I'm going to go over to Tenten's house." I started walking back to my dresser where I was getting dressed before I got sick.

"Temari." Kankuro said as he grabbed my wrist. I turned to him and smile.

"I'm fine." I said as I pulled my arm from his grip. I pulled a shirt on and grabbed my phone and keys. "I'll be back later." I walked out of there and down the stairs and out of the door. Once I got into my car I started shaking. I can't be pregnant right?

I slowly started the car and backed out. I couldn't stop shaking the whole way. Once I reached Tenten's door I ran to it and knocked furiously because it was locked. Tenten opened it after a minute, looking as if she had been asleep.

"Temari what are you doing here and why are you knocking so loud? I was asleep-"

"How could you be asleep? It's almost two in the after-" I looked past her to see Neji staring at me. "Hello Neji." I gave Tenten a playful smile and she groaned. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into her bedroom.

"He just stayed over it's not like that." She exclaimed as I sat on her bed cautiously.

"Whatever." I smiled at her some more then I frowned. "I need something and you can't tell anyone." She eyed me curiously.

"What is it?" She seemed to be on edge. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. I didn't want Neji to hear what we were talking about. It would be too weird.

"That's great!" She said as she embraced me in a tight hug. She let go and frowned when she saw that I wasn't smiling back. "It is great right?" She left her hands on my shoulder staring me in the eye.

"I don't want to be pregnant. I went through it before and I don't think I could do it again." I told her honestly. "You can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know that I was pregnant for a second." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you going to get an abortion?" I looked away, but slowly nodded my head. She gasped. "You can't Temari! I would understand if it was after you got raped, but now you can't!" I put my head in my hands and started to shake.

"I can't do it! You can't tell anyone and you can't stop me."

"Temari." Tenten said quietly and I looked up at her. "Tsuki turned out great because of you and help from Shikamaru. He's going to be there this time too. You have to keep it. If you don't I will tell Shikamaru and your brothers." I sighed a laid back onto the bed.

"Fine, but I still have to take the test. That's the main reason I came over here." Tenten nodded and walked into her bathroom. She came back a minute later and handed me a box.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know when you'll need one right?" I shrugged and walked past her to take the damn test.

* * *

"This is taking too fucking long!" I groaned for the thousand time that minute. You had to wait three minutes and it's felt like it's been forever, but only one.

"Calm down Temari." She put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. It didn't really help. I felt as though time had stopped, that was until the timer went off.

"Finally!" I yelled as I ran over to the counter and picked it up and my jaw dropped. "I'm pregnant." I stated dumbly.

"Congrats." Tenten gave me another big hug and squeezed the living daylight out of me.

"Yea I'm pregnant." I said again, not paying attention.

"Let's go tell Shika!" Tenten exclaimed as she dragged me along. She pulled me into the living room where Neji was sitting on the couch. "Hey Neji guess what! Temari's-" I covered her mouth as she mumbled the rest.

"I'm going home so you can hang out with Tenten." He nodded and went back to watching TV. Tenten turned around to me and glared.

"You said we could tell everyone." I shook my head.

"I didn't say that. I'm going home to tell Shikamaru and my brothers. You stay here and don't tell Neji until I say so please." Tenten sighed and nodded. Then she glared at me again.

"Are you sure you're going home? You better not go to the hospital." I groaned. I can't get anything past her.

"I won't go to the hospital." It didn't look like she bought it.

"I'm going with you. I want to see Shikamaru's face when you tell him." She exclaimed as she started dragging me towards the front door.

"Fine let's go." I wonder what he will say when I tell him I getting rid of it.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuun! It was obvious she was pregnant and she just had to be pregnant! Review.**


	8. My Last Author's Note for This Story

**A/N: I'm sorry to say this and I know there was a cliffy in the last chapter, but I can't finish this stupid story. School just started and there is too much work and I can't keep up with it, cheerleading, and this so I'm probably not going to finish this story. Also I'm not in a good mood because of cheer crap so if I write more it'll be crappy because of my mood. Sorry I'm not going to finish it. To tell you the truth I can't believe y'all actually like this story it was rushed and really sucked. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry**


	9. End

Tenten excitedly dragged me through my own front door. "Hey Kankuro! Hey Gaara!" She practically yelled at them with a huge smile on her face. It was obvious she was a few seconds from blurting out my secret. She must really love babies.

"What's up Tenten? Is Temari feeling better?" I had completely forgotten about my vomiting with the worry over my pregnancy.

"I'm going upstairs." I said glumly, leaving Tenten to talk to my brothers about God knows what. The feeling in my stomach made me walk at an even slower pace. I was dreading the speech Shikamaru was going to give me when I told him my decision. Before I could put a hand on the doorknob it was opened with Tsuki standing at the door.

"Hi Mommy!" I gave her a small smile.

"Tsuki, guess whose here!" I exclaimed as I squatted down to her height. She gasped with a huge smile on her face.

"Tennie is here! Tennie!" She said as she ran down the stairs. I smiled as I watched the spastic girl.

"Are you feeling better?" I jumped as I heard a voice behind me. Standing up and turning, I faced a worried Shikamaru.

"I guess." I walked past him and avoided his gaze. _Just tell him. Just tell him. _I paced around the room chanting those words through my mind several times.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I stopped pacing and stared at my husband.

"Nothing's wrong.¨ I said after sighing. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know what'll make you feel better." He picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the bed.

"Shikamaru Nara I am not in the mood." I said sternly as he leaned in closer as I tried not to give in. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips tenderly. My hands found the back of his head and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled back with a smirk on his face. "Not in the mood are we?"

"Oh shut up." I said before pulling his lips back to mine. I smiled into the kiss enjoying the moment. I was slightly disappointed when he pulled back; my annoyance grew when he poked me in the stomach, trying to be playful. It hurt. Only slightly, but the pain reminded me of my situation. I pushed his hands away. "Don't poke me." Sitting up I rubbed my belly, not paying attention to my actions.

"What's wrong Temari?" His voice was stern, but caring at the same time. He stopped my hands by placing his over them. "Are you pregnant?" His voice got quiet as he stared into my eyes, like he was searching for the answer himself.

I couldn't stop the tears. They cascaded down my cheeks as I slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm pre-" I gulped and admitted the truth. "I'm p-pregnant." I put my face in my hands and cried. _This should be great right? Why are you crying? I don't want it. _I felt like a horrible person, but the truth is I don't want it. I couldn't understand why, but I didn't want the child.

"It's okay Temari." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around me. "We don't have to keep it if you don't want to. It's your choice." I could hear the hurt in his voice. I looked up at him.

"Really? I thought you would be upset." I mumbled. He nodded and I placed my head on his chest and cuddled him. _You got through the first pregnancy with much help from him. Now he's going to be there 24-7. This time it's _his. _Why don't you want it? _I don't know. I honestly didn't know. I gripped Shikamaru's shirt.

"I- We're going to keep it." I mumbled into his chest. He placed his chin on the top of my head.

"Whatever makes you happy I'll be right there supporting you the whole way." I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"That was the sweetest thing I ever heard you say." He leaned down brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you doesn't count?" He brought his lips to mine and licked my bottom lip. I pulled back and smirked at him.

"No." I joked standing up and sticking my tongue at him.

"You're in a better mood." He said also standing up. I gave him a hug around his waist.

"You have a way with words. They make me feel better." I kept hugging him as we made our way down the stairs. Tenten gave me a questionable look.

"I have good news." I said happily, ignoring Tenten and looking at my brothers. "I'm pregnant." I looked at Tenten who mouthed 'you're keeping it' and I nodded. She squealed and gave me a crushing hug. She let go and allowed my brothers have a turn. Kankuro gave me the same bone crushing hug as my friend and gave me a quick congratulations. Gaara gave me a small hug and also expressed a congrats.

Everything was looking up.


End file.
